1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor wafer processing systems and, more particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring and controlling a plurality of tools within a semiconductor wafer processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor wafer processing systems generally comprise a plurality of distinct tools for performing certain process steps on a wafer (or other form of substrate) to create integrated circuits (or other forms of micro-electronic circuits). Additional tools comprise metrology stations that are used for testing wafers in-between process steps. Generally, the metrology testing is performed to determine the specific accuracy and efficacy of the processes conducted by a particular tool. Depending upon the results of the metrology testing, certain parameters of a particular tool may be adjusted to facilitate improving the function of the tool. However, in such systems the metrology monitoring and control processing does not consider the interactions of multiple tools upon wafer processing. As such, the metrology station measuring wafers at the output of a first tool may determine that the wafers are within tolerances for the particular process conducted in the first tool, while the metrology station measuring wafers at the output of a second tool may find that those wafers are within tolerances for processing from the second tool. However, the combination of the inaccuracies in the first tool and the second tool may cause the processing of the wafer to inaccurately form integrated circuits on the wafer.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that provides intra-tool monitoring and control to more effectively process semiconductor wafers.